1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Getting A Rise From The Dead
'Getting A Rise From The Dead' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 40. Originally aired February 16, 2011. Title reference: A zombie-related event in this episode (See "Way to Die #209"). -- This is the Original Episode -- Sign Offed Way to Die #'298' On September 21, 2005, in Ocean Beach, CA. A sign spinner has been showing off his skills to impress a beautiful barista at a nearby coffeehouse. When a rival spinner shows up across the street, the two start trying to outdo each other and win the barista's attention. After the first spinner nearly gets hit by a passing car, he accidentally slashes his jugular vein with the edge of his sign (now jagged from repeated hits against the pavement) and quickly bleeds to death. Alt names - Spin Head Chef Boy-R-Dead Way to Die #'512' On March 14, 2004, in New York, NY. A sous-chef works hard to gain the trust of her domineering chef in an attempt to steal his PDA, which contains his recipes. When the chef leaves for the night, the sous-chef steals the PDA from his pocket. Hearing a noise, the sous-chef drops the PDA and squeezes herself inside the restaurant's dishwasher. The chef returns, gets his PDA, and leaves again. Soon afterward, another employee turns the machine on, spraying the sous-chef with hot water that scalds her to death. Alt names - Et Tu Fay Par For The Corpse Way to Die #'209' On October 29, 2009, in Eugene, OR. In a parody of grindhouse-style zombie horror movie trailers, a teenage couple making out in a cemetery are scared off by a sickly, shambling man thought to be a zombie. The narrator then explains that the "zombie" is actually a cemetery groundskeeper with little respect for the dead suffering from a fatal allergic reaction to the fungicide he sprayed on the cemetery grass (which he unknowingly ingested by way of chewing on the golf tees he had in his mouth while using the cemetery as his personal golf course). Alt names - Skin Game Dip N' Die Way to Die #'206' On April 8, 2007, at the Arizona Border. An illegal immigrant-hunting vigilante is driving along the border, chewing tobacco. His truck suddenly hits a rock, causing him to bite his tongue while chewing tobacco, which triggers a bout of erectile glossitis and causes the man to choke on his swelling tongue. Alt names - Tongue in Cheek Dead Fella Way to Die #'178' On September 19, 2004, in Atlantic City, NJ. Two mobsters attempt to kill a third mobster who plans on testifying against them in court. They stand in front of his car at opposite sides and attempt to shoot through the windshield. However, the car has been outfitted with bulletproof glass, and one shooter's bullet ricochets into the other's carotid artery, killing him. Alt names - Rico-Chet Double-O-Severed Way to Die #'555' On May 6, 2007, in New York, NY. A spy committing corporate espionage climbs down a hotel's air duct to install a listening device outside the room which an important meeting is to take place there. His assistant nephew accidentally turns on the duct's fan, which catches the spy's rope and winds it up. He bleeds to death when the fan blades sever his legs. Alt names - I Spy A Spy's Eye Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Snakenstein Way to Die #'441' On December 2, 1937, in Berlin, Germany. An unethical scientist interested in reanimation is only able to bring animal parts back to life, using chemicals and electric current. When he experiments on a rattlesnake carcass, a spasm in its muscles causes the fangs to drive into his neck, injecting him with a lethal dose of venom. Alt names - One Deadly Bite Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Trivia *All of these deaths and the episode were removed on the Spike TV website for unknown reasons. Category:Season 4 deaths Category:Way to die Category:Original Episodes Category:Top 100 Deaths